The Lady and the Jerkass
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Edward nunca disse a ninguém porque Rosalie odiava tanto Jake. .:Josalie:.


**_The Lady and the Jerkass_**

Jake acordou com a sensação de um olhar raivoso em sua nuca. Rosalie, sem dúvida, mas só pra ter certeza ele se virou e a encarou. O cabelo loiro estava caído no rosto de um jeito glamoroso, a boca apertada numa linha e os olhos escuros mandando faíscas de medo por todo seu corpo. Ele lembrava-se vagamente de controlar seus hormônios em uma casa cheia de vampiros.

Desde que Bella foi viajar com sua parte da família que era humana, as coisas pareciam meio chatas, um pouco paradas, então ele só dormia o dia todo. Havia, claro, aqueles pequenos conflitos com a loira, mas ele não poderia dizer que eram totalmente desagradáveis, não quando ela o jogava na parede e o encarava com aquela intensidade que queimava tudo nele.

...

-Dá pra disfarçar o amor? –Jake provocou Rosalie, que o encarava como se ele fosse alguma formiguinha prestes a ser esmagada.

-Vai sonhando. –ela bufou e se levantou, mas Jake jogou sua camiseta nela. Por um segundo, ela parecia meio desorientada, como se não acreditasse que ele teve a audácia de jogar aquele trapo nela, então ela partiu pra cima dele, bem no momento que Jake a segurou pelo braço como uma garotinha teimosa.

-Vampiras têm TPM?

-Não me provoca, seu vira-lata. –ela se soltou e jogou a camiseta na cara dele para distraí-lo e sumiu. Correu pelas escadas e se focou em não quebrar os tacos de beisebol de Emmett na cabeça de Jacob Black. Então ela se lembrou do cheiro dele e daquele calor que a queimou quando ele a segurou perto, tão perto que mal podia pensar. Ela quis arrancar o resto da roupa dele e ensinar algum respeito pra aquele vira-lata metido a pedigree.

Chutou a cadeira no exato momento que Edward passou pela porta, o que foi uma péssima ideia porque agora ele estava parado ali com seu olhar de bondade altruísta que ela tanto odiava.

-Ta tudo bem, Rosalie? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você sabe que... Bastardo! –ela jogou o vaso na direção de Edward, o palhaço de seu irmão adotivo que não parava de rir da cara dela.

Esme havia cozinhado para os Quileute, então Rosalie estava sentada ali como se ninguém fosse digna da presença dela, lançando olhares depreciativos para Jacob, comendo como se fosse a última refeição do mundo.

-Vira-lata. –ela resmungou com raiva e ele deu aquele sorrisinho irritante. Ah, que vontade de quebrar aqueles dentinhos dele! Aqueles dentes brancos e aquele sorriso sexy... Rose olhou de soslaio pra Edward e fingiu não perceber que ele estava rindo dela.

Passou o tempo todo encarando a maldita árvore de natal, se concentrando pra ver se as bolinhas vermelhas não poderiam ser pedacinhos de Jake depois que ela o triturasse. Então todas as luzes se apagaram e ela se lembrou que era a noite de caça. Ela deveria ter ido com Emmett, então se lembrou que o estava evitando.

Tudo por culpa daquele vira-lata desgraçado que não saía da sua cabeça.

Por falar nele, lá estava o infeliz se aproximando, aquele coração batendo forte, o cheiro da floresta impregnado em seu corpo musculoso, Rosalia já se sentia tonta, então colocou a mão no vidro e respirou fundo, apenas esperando que ele fosse embora, mas não, aparentemente ele não era de desistir fácil. Ela podia senti-lo bem atrás de si, podia sentir o calor emanando dele, podia sentir seu cheiro do jeito mais animal possível. Jake nunca exalava medo, isso era o mais excitante nele, porque ele não tinha medo dela, ele brincava com seu descontrola da forma mais sacana existente.

-Achei que tinha saído pra caçar. –ele falou perto de seu ouvido e ela mordeu a boca com força pra não gemer. Aquela voz rouca era o cúmulo, ele tinha que forçar daquele jeito?

-Não confio em cachorros pra vigiar a casa. –ela replicou e pensou que ele provavelmente quebraria seu braço e o colaria na sua testa, mas ele fez pior. Jake a prensou contra o vidro, a boca grudada no ouvido dela.

-Por que você me odeia tanto? –ele perguntou curioso e ela segurou o ar. Os lábios dele estavam passeando por sua nuca e aquilo era bom, errado, torturante... Suas mãos escorregaram pelo vidro e ele as segurou para cima.

-Se você precisa da resposta em voz alta, então é mais idiota do que eu pensei. –ela conseguiu murmurar, a mão de Jake estava subindo por sua barriga, apertando seus seios, ela não podia suportar, mas mostrar que sentia algo? Nunca.

-Não se contenha, Rosalie. Só o fato de você me deixar estar aqui... eu já sei que você me quer. –ele mordeu sua orelha e ela virou-se abruptamente, respirando rápido e, antes que ele pudesse sequer piscar a boca dela estava na dele. Ela tinha um gosto espetacular. Não eram morangos mágicos, ou flores silvestres, ou qualquer coisa estranha, era apenas o gosto dela. Era Rosalie, essência de Rosalie, aquela loira pedaço de mau caminho que ele não conseguia parar de pensar. E quanto mais as mãos dele se afundavam nas madeixas macias dela, mais ela se comprimia contra ele, mais desesperadamente ela o arranhava e ele sentiu seu rosto molhado. –Eu sinto muito. –ele disse. –Eu não deveria fazer você... –ele sabia que vampiros não choravam, então aquilo só podia ser veneno. Rosalie destilava veneno pelos poros, uma víbora, perigosa e sutil, linda e mortífera, era sua Bela Congelada. Edward podia ter a Bella dele, Jacob não se importava com nada além daquela mulher. Isabella Swan era uma garota, Rosalie Hale era uma mulher. E que mulher!

Jacob sentou-se no banco da gloriosa varando dos Cullens com cheiro de grama recém-aparada e bufou de raiva. Não aguentava mais Emmett se exibindo feito um pavão no cio pra Rosalie e ela fingindo que estava absolutamente encantada. Alice e Jasper sentaram-se ao lado dele como se isso fosse algum tipo de aliança anti-babaquices-do-Emmett. Eles o distraíram alguns minutos e Edward até que não era absolutamente privado de senso de humor, mas então ele ouviu um barulho, sua mente congelou por segundos até que ele grunhiu baixo, de raiva mesmo, raiva pura, animal, coisa de lobo, não de Jake.

E Edward sabia o que era, claro que o filho dum morcego sabia que Jake estava se mordendo de ciúmes de Rosalie e que ele queria ser apenas o travesseiro sob a cabeça dela quando ela estivesse no ápice e se inclinasse pra trás e o mordesse e... Opa, essas fantasias de travesseiros eram de Jake, não dele.

-Eles não podem fazer isso enquanto a gente ta fora? –Jake perguntou meio rabugento.

Alice riu. –Deixa eles, Jake.

-Rose já te odeia o suficiente sem suas interferências no ninho de amor dela. –Jasper comentou.

-Aliás, por que Rose odeia tanto ele? –Alice perguntou como quem não sabia de nada, mas sequer Jake notou.

-Não faço ideia. –Edward olhou pro céu atento aos pensamentos da irmã e Jake pensou que aquele filho de um morcego raivoso sabia sim.

-Talvez seja o cheiro.

-Não é tão ruim, Jazzie. –Alice tentou não rir.

-Talvez suas fragrâncias estejam fazendo efeito, Alice. –Jake tentou matar dois coelhos com uma cartada só. Desviou o assunto e elogiou as tentativas da duende de deixa-lo como um animal de estimação decente.

-Eu sabia que ele tinha esperanças. –ela bateu palmas animadas e quase voou de empolgação. Jake sorriu de volta com uma sensação morna no peito, igual a que sentia com suas irmãs, mas ainda sem parar de pensar no perfume francês caro que Rosalia usava e que Emmett nunca reparava que era pra ele. Era aí que ele se perguntava porque Rosalie odiava ele e não aquele macaco branco acéfalo.

Rose voltou da caçada e sentiu a casa vazia, exceto por uma batida cardíaca forte e compassada... Jake.

-Alice e Jasper foram buscar Bella e Nessie no aeroporto. –ele falou enquanto mudava o canal da tv. –O resto foi jogar baseball, disseram algo sobre tempestade. –ele revirou os olhos e bateu a mão no sofá pra ela se sentar ao lado dele. Rose estava prestes a reclamar quando viu que ele havia tirado do canal de esportes pra um filme lenga-lenga de mulher. Ela riu.

-Eu não gosto dessas baboseiras, pode voltar pro jogo, mas... obrigada. –ela tirou o casaco e as luvas e fechou algumas janelas.

-Achei que não sentisse frio.

-Não sinto, mas Nessie, sim. Não quero que a casa esteja fria quando ela chegar. –Jake encarou o rosto levemente sorridente de Rosalie e a adorou mais ainda.

-Você realmente se importa com aquela garotinha, não? –ele perguntou pensativo e ela se aproximou.

-Por que eu não gostaria? Ela é perfeita, é doce, gentil, bonita, corajosa, é a, a...

-A garotinha que você nunca teve. –ele completou e ela balançou com a cabeça, sentando-se próximo a ele. –Eu aposto, se você tivesse uma filha, ela teria cachos loiros e olhos azuis, iguais aos seus.

-Meus olhos são...

-Vermelhos, eu sei. Dourados na sua era bondosa. –eles riram. –Mas eu sei que eles eram azuis porque nada sobre você é imperfeito, Rosalie Hale, e nenhuma cor fica melhor em você do que azul. –ele confessou baixo e ela se lembrou do casamento de Bella, quando ela estava vestindo azul e Jake mal olhou pra Swan, apenas a encarou como se ela fosse a coisa mais linda na terra. E ela sabia que era, Rose não tinha dúvidas, no entanto, nenhum homem –ou cachorro- jamais a havia olhado do jeito que Jacob Black olhava.

-Jake, eu...

-Shh. –ele pôs um dedo na boca dela. –Esquece aquilo, Rosalie. Foi meu egoísmo te pressionar e... não é justo, apenas isso.

-Não é justo que eu seja infeliz, depois de tudo que passei, não é justo que eu me separe do único homem que eu amo.

-Achei que eu era um cachorro.

-Quando você faz essa cara, realmente acho que é um cachorro. –ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e suspirou.

-Mas e ele? –ela balançou a cabeça.

-Me faça esquecer ele. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. –ela sentou-se no colo dele com más intenções vibrando em seus poros.

-Como queira, senhorita. Pronta?

-Só se for agora, idiota. –ela respondeu com seu típico sarcasmo, mas ele a fez se arrepender como uma garotinha.

Jake a puxou para o beijo mais quente em toda a sua vida. Era a pele dele, o fogo dele, a boca molhada, o coração batendo, talvez sua ereção pulsando dentro dela, talvez suas mãos rasgando seu sutiã e mordendo seus seios, talvez o jeito como bagunçava seu cabelo e a chamava de linda mesmo que ela se parecesse com uma louca... Talvez fosse ele.

Não foi apenas o beijo mais quente da sua vida. Foi aquele beijo de conto de fadas, só que Jake não tinha um cavalo branco, ele era um lobo, ela o montava e era simplesmente a melhor aula de equitação do mundo. Jake ainda não entendia bem porque Rosalie o odiou tanto, mas não achava que descobriria.

E Edward, bem, ele nunca diria a ninguém o porquê.

* * *

**Uhuuu JOSALIE! Adoro Jake com a Rose, não me matem, adoro o Em, mas quis fazer dele um babaca hihihi  
Bjos, me digam o que acharam.**


End file.
